Blue Mountain Mystery
Blue Mountain Mystery is a special set to be released on September 3rd, 2012 in the UK on DVD and September 18th in the US on DVD and Blu-ray. Plot After Paxton has an accident at Blue Mountain Quarry, the Fat Controller sends Thomas to help out. At the quarry, Thomas spots an engine he has never seen before trying to hide. Determined to get to the bottom of the mystery, Thomas tracks down and befriends Luke, who tells Thomas he is hiding because he once bumped a little yellow engine into the sea. Thomas does not believe this and sets off on a journey to discover the truth behind the story of the poor runaway engine. On the way, he learns of engines brought to Sodor from faraway lands. In the meantime, Paxton has overheard part of the story and told Diesel. Diesel thinks that Luke deserves to be punished and tries to have him set away from Sodor. But only when Thomas has learned every piece of the story can Thomas convince Luke that there is no reason to hide. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Diesel * Mavis * Paxton * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Victor * Luke * Rusty * Winston * Annie and Clarabel * Rocky * Cranky * Kevin * Merrick * Owen * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Percival * Old Bailey * Rosie (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) Locations * Blue Mountain Quarry * Transfer Yards * Brendam Docks * Bluff's Cove Junction * The Coal Hopper * Sodor Dieselworks * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Steamworks * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Cast USA * Michael Brandon as the narrator and Diesel * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * Ben Small as Rheneas and Owen * Keith Wickham as Skarloey * Michael Legge as Luke * Steven Kynman as Paxton and Peter Sam * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Kevin, and Sir Topham Hatt * David Bedella as Victor * William Hope as Edward and Toby * Jules de Jongh as Emily and Mavis * Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel * Glenn Wrage as Rocky and Cranky * Matt Wilkinson as Merrick UK and AUS * Michael Angelis as the narrator * Ben Small as Thomas, Toby, Rheneas, and Owen * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Sir Topham Hatt, and Mr. Percival * Matt Wilkinson as Rusty, Winston, Rocky, Cranky, Kevin, and Merrick * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Mavis, Annie, and Clarabel * Steven Kynman as Paxton and Peter Sam * Michael Legge as Luke * Kerry Shale as Diesel * David Bedella as Victor Bonus Features US * "Blue Mountain Hide & Peep Game" * "Learn About Standard and Narrow Gauge Engines" video * Blue Mountain Mystery music video * Working Together music video Trivia * This special will be shown in select US, UK, and Australian theaters. * Recreated CGI flashbacks from Down the Mine, The Sad Story of Henry, and A Scarf for Percy are shown. * Stock footage from Misty Island Rescue is used. * This is the first time a second language is used; Victor speaking Spanish. Merchandise Gallery File:BlueMountainMysteryUSDVD.png|US DVD File:BlueMountainMysteryAustraliantheatricalposter.jpg|Australian theatrical poster File:BlueMountainMysteryKidtoonsposter.jpg|US theatrical poster File:BlueMountainMysterylogo.png|Logo File:BlueMountainMystery1.png|Rheneas and Old Bailey File:BlueMountainMystery2.png|Owen File:BlueMountainMystery3.png File:BlueMountainMystery4.png File:BlueMountainMystery5.png|Winston File:BlueMountainMystery6.png File:BlueMountainMystery7.png|Merrick and Rheneas File:BlueMountainMystery8.png File:BlueMountainMysteryPaxton.png|Paxton File:BlueMountainQuarry.png File:BlueMountainQuarry4.png File:BlueMountainMystery9.png File:BlueMountainMystery10.png File:BlueMountainMystery11.png File:BlueMountainMystery12.png File:BlueMountainMystery13.png File:BlueMountainMystery14.png File:BlueMountainMystery15.png|Thomas and Luke File:BlueMountainMystery16.jpg File:BlueMountainMystery17.png File:BlueMountainMystery18.png File:BlueMountainMystery19.png File:BlueMountainMystery20.png File:BlueMountainMystery21.png File:BlueMountainMystery22.png File:BlueMountainMystery23.png File:BlueMountainMystery24.png File:BlueMountainMystery25.jpg File:BlueMountainMystery26.jpg File:Owen.png Category:Specials Category:Featured Articles Category:Future Releases